House of Anubis Ever After
by justswim729
Summary: Anubis Roommates. 20 years later. Where are they now? Rated T for possible language. DISCLAIMER: I don't own original Anubis Characters  For got to out on Chap 1, 2 &3 COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Anubis Ever After**

Summary: The high school Anubis roommates, 20 years later. Where are they now?

**Chapter 1: **

_At the Rutter Household…_

"Mom!" Sara hollered.

"Yes, Hun?" Her mother said.

"There's a letter. It says "Fabian & Nina Rutter."

"Thank You." Her mother, Nina, said smiling and tearing into the letter.

"Invited… Reunion…" Nina skimmed the text. She smiled. "Fabian, Honey! Come here!" She hollered.

"Yes, Sweetie?" He said as he walked down the stairs.

"It's a letter! To a high school Anubis house reunion!"

_At the Lewis Household…_

"Ambs? Honey? Here's the mail." Alfie said, as he handed the mail to his wife.

Amber pondered the mail for a moment and said "Alfie look! A letter!" She looked over the message. "It's a reunion! Of Anubis House!"

_At the Campbell Household…_

"Mommy! Here's the mail!" A girl said as she walked into her kitchen.

"Anything good?" She asked.

"Not really, just a few junk mail. There was one that said, 'Mick & Mara Campbell.' on it."

"Ooh! Let me see." She read the note, word for word then said, "Oh! It's a Anubis Reunion! Go tell your father, Amina, honey!"

_At the Clarke Household…_

"Jerome, There's a letter addressed to us from our old highschool. It has Anubis House on it though."

"That's the house I was in!" He said. He opened the letter and looked at it. "Oh, It's just a reunion letter. I don't want to go."

"You should, we all can! See it says 'Bring the entire family!' I wouldn't mind meeting the girls who almost took you from me."

"Fine. Whatever makes you happy." He sighed.

_At the Anderson Household…_

"Mommy! I am going to read you the mail." She said.

"Ok. Ok." Her mom replied.

"To David & Patricia Anderson"

"Read that one." Her mom said.

"Um…."

"Sound it out." Her mother said.

"An-u-bis House Re-un-on."

"Great! That's good! We'll go! What else is in there?"

"I wasn't done!"

"Ok… Continue…" Her mother sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

First to the House, was Jerome and, his wife, Brittany. As they stepped out of their car, another car pulled up. Out of that car stepped, Jerome's high school best friend, Alfie Lewis and, his wife, Amber Lewis, which used to be Amber "Beauty Queen" Millington. Brittany went around to the side of the car to let Tricia and James out of the car, while Jerome opened the door to let Becky out of the car. Meanwhile, Alfie moved to the side of the car and pulled out a little boy, to which he called Aidan, while Amber retrieved a little girl. Neither of them noticed each other until they began walking to the door. Alfie and Jerome shook hands and opened the door for their ladies and children.

"So," Amber said to Jerome and Brittany as she sat on the couch next to Alfie with her daughter on her lap and Aidan on his, facing Jerome and Brittany, who were seated in chairs, with the children on the ground, watching patiently. "What's New?" Amber said.

"Oh Nothing Much, Amber. Just got married, had a few kids, the basics." Jerome said sarcastically.

"I can tell you haven't changed much." Amber said laughing. "Oh! I didn't introduce myself! I'm Amber Lewis." She said, standing up to shake hands with Brittany.

"And, I'm Brittany Clarke." She said, returning the gesture.

"We should wait to introduce the kids until everyone is here, don't you agree?" Alfie said. Jerome and Brittany, shaking their heads.

"Speaking of the others…" Jerome said as he stood up to welcome his high school crush, Mara, and her husband, Mick.

"Hey Mate!" Mick said, shaking hands with Jerome and Alfie, waving to Brittany and walking over to his former girlfriend, Amber. "Ambs!" He said hugging her.

"Hello." Mara said, smiling and holding two children's hands.

"Oh Mara! Come! Sit down!" Amber said.

"Yea, Babes. That's best." Mick said, rubbing Mara's stomach, that obviously, held a child.

Mara walked over to the couch, being followed by her children. "Amber!" She said hugging her and sitting next to her.

Amber hugged her back, smiling and looking at her kids. "We have decided to wait and introduce the kids until everyone is here." She said, smiling more.

Soon after, Patricia walked in, holding hands with a little girl, being followed by a man we haven't met, him holding hands with a little boy.

"Patricia!" Amber and Mara said in unison, hugging her as she pulled a dining chair near her. "The men have already began chatting?" Patricia said, as her husband, David walked over to Mick, Alfie and Jerome, who he had known in high school.

"Yea. I suppose so." Mara said smiling. "Like Amber told me, We have decided to wait until the whole house got her to introduce our families." Patricia shook her head, and motioned her children to sit on the ground, much like Jerome's children.

Everyone was just settling in when the last couple walked through the door. Nina and Fabian, with a couple of children following them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Hey." Fabian said quietly, as his other kids, and his wife, entered the room. Fabian had a carrier in his hand, which inside, cradled a little baby girl. He pulled over 5 dining chairs and first sat down the carrier, closest to the couch, which Amber, Mara and Patricia looked at cooing. Nina sat down in the chair next to the baby, and Fabian helped his younger children up into the seats before he went over to the guys, who openly welcomed him.

Mara, Amber and Patricia looked down the row of kids, then stared at Nina, smiling.

"You guys okay?" She said as she watched her best friends stare at her. She turned and lifted the baby out of the carrier, cradling it in her arms.

"You and Fabian have been busy, huh?" Patricia said, slightly laughing as Nina winked at her.

"I'd say we have." She said laughing as the others laughed too. "Wanna meet them?" She asked. The girls nodded. "Okay. So, I'll start with the oldest." She said, motioning toward the girl on the end.

The girl had long, wavy, light brown hair, like her mom, and big, chocolate brown eyes, like her dad. She waved and said, "Hi." In a thick British accent.

"This is Sara Amber Rutter, she is 12 years old." Nina said, smiling and looking at Amber, who seemed about to fall over, extremely honored to have Sara's middle name be hers. "Next to Sara, is Bailey Mara. She's 9." Nina said, motioning to a thin, short girl with dark chocolate hair and big brown eyes, like her dad. She waved and Mara smiled, having such a beautiful young girl be named after her. "Next to Bailey, is Lindsay Patricia. She is 4." The little girl smiled. She had short light blonde hair and blue eyes. _How'd they make that? _Patricia thought, but happy she was named after her. "And this, is Ava Joy Rutter. She is 10 weeks old." Nina said cradling the baby as all of the girls cooed.

"My turn!" Amber said, almost bursting. "This is Aidan Jeremy Lewis. See the 'A?' He's 4. Alfie wanted to name him Jerome, but I was like 'No way!' so, his middle names Jeremy. This is Alaina Nina Lewis. Again, see the 'A?' She's 2. Nina needed to be somewhere." Amber said, looking towards two little children with brown hair and blue eyes. "And this," she said patting her stomach, "is Un-Named." She laughed. "I'm 2 months pregnant with it." Nina, Mara and Patricia congratulated her and nominated Mara to introduce next.

"Well. I'll start with the youngest. This is Trina Amber." She said patting her stomach, as Amber did. "I am 7 months pregnant." Again, everyone congratulated her. "I tried to combine PaTRicia and Nina. Next, is Mason Fabian, he's 5 and Amina Patricia, Who's 10." She said, motioning to two darlings. "Patricia, What about you?"

"Well. After high school I married David and we had Jolynn Amber, We call her Joy, She's 7. And Lukas Alfred, who we call Luke, He's 5." She said looking towards a girl with a clip-in blue extension, like her mom use to have and a boy with blonde hair and big blue eyes."

All of the girls looked at each other smiling. "What sort of jobs do you guys have?" Mara asked.

"Oh. We should probably call the guys over. He's been wanting to explain his job. Sara gets bored too quickly." Nina said, making Sara blush like her dad. The laughed, calling the guys over.

**Did you like it? Review! The next update will either be tomorrow night or Wed. Night! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Idk why I said he wanted to talk about his job. Forget that. It's not important. As Promised! Here we go!**_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own original 'House of Anubis' characters or names.**

**Chapter 4**

"Coming Nina, Sweetie." Fabian said as he went and sat in Lindsay's chair, sitting her on his lap. "So what are we talking about?"

"Jobs." Mara said.

"Why am I here?" Fabian asked.

"Because, you just are." Nina said. "Would you like to explain what WE do?"

"Well, if it makes you happy." He kissed her cheek then spoke. "Nina and I are detectives. We solve mysteries like we did here in Anubis. Do you guys want to go up to the attic? Have some old time fun?"

"Alright! Sounds fun! Sara, sweetie?" Nina asked. "Do you want to keep an eye on all of the kids while we go up to the attic?"

"Sure! I love kids!" Sara said as she gathered the kids in a circle and turned on the television, cradling Ava.

"Guys? Want to go to the attic?" Mara asked.

**A/N: Everyone in the House currently knows about the secret.**

"Sure!" Mick and Alfie spun around, while everyone turned to look at Nina and Fabian.

"Come on!" They said as Fabian led the way. Once they reached the door, Nina paused taking a breath then saying. "Do you guys remember? The day Patricia dared me to go up here. Man, was I scared out of my mind." Nina said, everyone laughed, including Patricia. "Well. Let's go." Nina took a breath, and like old days, took he bobby pin and picked the lock, letting the door open.

"Well, Nothing out of the ordinary." Alfie said, disappointed.

"What'd you expect to find? Aliens?" Fabian asked. Alfie shook his head, sarcastically.

"We'd better go, Mick." Mara said, "I'm not feeling too well." She turned to Mick, and looked at him with a worried look.

"I get it, Babes." Mick shook his head "Let's go. We'll meet you downstairs, okay guys?"

"We will all go and pack up. It's about time we all head out." Patricia agreed.

"Tell Sara we'll be down in a minute, okay?" Nina asked.

"No Problem, Nina." Amber said, getting the memo and winking at me.

A few moments later after everyone left, Fabian spoke. "Why are we still up here?"

"Just trying to re-live the good ol' days." She smiled. "And, I want to show you this." She walked over to a box in the attic that looked like it hadn't been touched for over 20 years, and pulled out a note. "I wrote this to you. I wasn't sure if we'd make it through together after Joy returned, so I told the house that I we ever we apart, to get this to you. We never were apart, so I'll read it to you." Nina smiled and unfolded the note. She read.

_Dear Fabian, _

_I wanted to tell you, I love you with all my heart. I dream about you every night and can't imagine life without you. I don't just love you; I'm in love with you. _

_Nina_

"I know it was short, but" Nina trailed off. She looked into his eyes and he kissed her as Sara walked up the steps.

"Ew. Get a room." Sara said.

"We had a room, Sara!" Nina said laughing as Fabian looked away, laughing. "Anyway, What do you need?" She said as she began to calm down.

"Ava's hungry and I want to leave. This place is… creepy." Sara said, handing Ava to Nina. "I feel like it's like, haunted or something."

Nina and Fabian looked at each other. "Oh My…" Nina said. "May 5 at 5am…"

"The Chosen One." Fabian whispered as he watched his daughter freak out and run downstairs.

They laughed when she was gone, put the note back, to open it again next time, and walked downstairs with Fabian, fingers intertwined once again, like they were in high school.

**Like it? Review! That was the end! I'll be starting another story soon! Stay posted!**


End file.
